Baby, Its Cold Outside
by It's-Teatime-Somewhere
Summary: James tries to get Lily to stay after a marauder party. oneshot based loosly on the song 'Baby Its Cold Outside'


**A/N: This story is based kind of on the song Baby Its Cold Outside, becuase I thought James and Lily could take the places of the singers, and turn it into a story! DISCLAIMER: JKR owns Harry Potter and all of the characters, and she is the Queen of Awesomeness. I am just a pawn :) PLEASE REVIEW**

It was the end of Christmas Holiday, and I, Lily Evans, was right where you would see me any day of the year. curled up in a cozy armchair in the Gryffindor Common room next to a roaring fireplace working on one of the many essays assigned to prepare for N.E.W.T exams in June. I was one of the few people who stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas annualy. Ever since Petunia had blamed a robbery on one of my 'freaky friends' (the evidence he planted was starteling) I was no longer welcome at the Evans house. I spent her Christmases at school and Summer Holiday at the Leaky Cauldron, earning my stay through waitressing. This year, however, many more people were staying. The Infamous Marauders had planned a huge Christmas party as a tribute to their last year at school. From rumors, i heard that not only had eight girls (and one boy, mind you) attempted to slip Sirius Black, Hogwarts imfamous playboy, love potions, four girls were asking Remus for 'tutoring sessions' late at night in secluded library corners, and, of course, there was the James Potter Official Fan Club. According to a reliable source, Elodie Patrick and Lauren Kennedy had gotten into a huge brawl about the fact that Potter had held the door for Lauren and not Elodie. both girls ended up in the hospital wing, Elodie with boils on her face and LAuren with obscenely long front teeth. I, however, knew as well as anyone else that Potter woud never say yes to either, or any of the two-hundred members. He only had eyes for a spunky red-head with a knack for following the rules.

I sighed at the thought and went back to the transfiguration essay on Animagi. As I dipped the quill into the inkpot, the portrait opened and Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter came running in. Remus lept up the stairs with suprising agility and Black followed after, a huge snowball in his hand.

"I'm gonna get you Moony! you can run, but you cant hide!"

Peter wobbled after his friends as shrieks were heared from the boys dorms.

Soon, it was only Potter left. glancing up at his inky-black hair, tangled wildly from Quidditch and roughousing, I began to blush. my eyes then traveled to his warm hazel eyes behind circular glasses on the defined face, to his tanned body and rumored six-pack...No! you didnt just read that...why on earth would I have feelings for James? he was an arrogant toerag, end of story. He glanced over and noticed my diceving eyes. He put on his famous lopsided grin that I secretly loved.

"Like it, Evans? You can have it all if you go out with me"

Prick.

"Potter, dont you have better things to do that annoy me?"

"Not at the moment, no...but now that you mention it, id better make sure Padfoot is okay."

He waltzed towards the stairs and just before he turned to head up, he removed his sopping shirt. I got a look at his gorgous and toned back. Damn Quidditch. Of course, he HAD to catch me looking and he winked before continuing upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of the party. Speculations were already flying around about a firewishky drinking contest and a no-shirts-alowed rule. I knew Remus would never agree to the second one, but the first was a definant option, and was glad I wouldnt be around a bunch of drunken prats all evening. However, The day was also Christams, and was like any other MArauder day. The wakeup was a winter wonderland the school, complete with and ice rink in the great hall, sledding on the stairs, the teachers with santa beards, and the Slytherins dressed in unremovable elf costumes. I giggled softly to Myself, but not admitting out loud the magnitude of this prank. and it was only the beginning.<p>

"Hey! Hey Evans!" I heared Blacks voice across the whole great hall. I went to sit next to Remus, the only marauder I didnt mind, and buttered a piece of toast.

"What do you need Black?"

"Your coming to our party, right?"

"not on your life." Blacks jaw dropped and Potter stared uncomprehending. Remus chuckled and Peter continued to stuff his face with food.

"EVANS! WHat do you mean no?"

"Exactly that Black, N.O. Why would I waste my evening watching you get drunk and snog every girl there?"

"Because Prongsie will be there!"

Potter turned red and slugged Black in the arm.

"Pretty Please? With a cherry on top?"

"no"

"Please? Pleasepleaseplease?" Now Potter had joined his mate in annoying me.

"NO!"

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

"FINE! if i go will you guys shut the hell up?"

"Prongs and Evans sitting in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Black began to sing of tune.

I threw my toast at him, which he turned to dust with a lazy flick of his wand. Potter was smirking at his conquer and i gave him my perffected Just-For-Potter glare.

"Cant wait to see you at the party lilybud" He winked at me and i got up and left with a huff. Only when i got back to the dorm, did i fully realize what i had said. I, Lily Marie Evans, was going to a marauders party. God, i would NEVER hear the end of this.

* * *

><p>The party began at seven, but I was getting ready with all the other girls as early as four. Not like i was getting dressed up for any upstart Gryffindors in particular though, not on your life. After changing more than fifteen times, I decided on a olive green knee-length dress with a belt around the waist. I curled my normal straight hair with a flick of my wand, added some mascara and lipgloss and glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked great. Not to formal, but not slutty enough for people to know I was still in charge.<p>

I went downstairs and found myself in a huge room. All of the funriture had been pushed to the side and the normal plush carpet had been changed into a slick, shiney floor. At one end of the room was a drinks table with one of the manny wannabe marauders mixing different drinks and handing them off to everyone. Naturally, everyone was dancing, all the girls trying to get close to the marauders and the boys trying to get their dates back. Music was comign from unseen speakers somewhere, blaring the newest Wizard Wrock songs. I decided as long as Potter didnt notice me, he couldnt annoy me. I walked over to one of the chairs that had been pushed of pel-mel into the corner. Curning up inmy favorite chair, i tried to drown out the noise in Hogwarts, A History. This was an effective stratey for about an hour, until Potter got up non the bar, obviously drunk.

"This next song is for my Lilypie! I Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv you Lilywilly!" he staggered along the bar and finally got off the counter and came to find me.

"Dance with me lils!"

He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the dance floor. Black appered out of nowhere and handed me a drink. I gave it back and tried to escape Potters arms, but found his muscles were strong as iron. Eventually, he losened his grip and i decided to try having fun. We began to dance and party away. Soon, it was three in the morning and the head girl, Bella Blain, or BellaBlaze as we call called her because of her temper, Turned off the music, removed the bar, and put all the furniture back with a swish of her wand.

"Gryffindors, BED! All other houses, TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS! NOW!"

Everyone knew better than to make Bella mad so they all scampered off. I began to clean up some of the confetti and, are those mini marshmallows? Goodness... I heared a squeak and say Potter lounging in a chair next to a roaring fire. "Wanna stay Lils?" he asked, smiling at me. "Not on your life Potter."

"Stay a few minutes Lils." He smirked again, patting the seat next to him.

"I have to go upstairs,Potter. C'mon, Its warmer down here, no heating in those dorms." as right as he was, I would never admit it.

"I really have to go finish my potions essay."

"Aww...Lily you can do that tomorrow."

_ 'Well it was a really nice party' _I thought. _'Hes a really good dancer,' _I shook those thoughts out of my head and frowned at him.

"You know, Evans, Im gland you showed up. I thought you would bail."

"Well I didnt. so youre welcome"

"Aw c'mere Lils" He walked over to me and took my hands. I pulled away quickly.

"Mary will worry when I dont come up" Mary, Alice, and Ellie shared the 7th year dorm with me.

"Let her worry, no like theres a curfew."

"What would Remus say about you?"

He laughed. "Remus? He would be so glad im down here with you he could be jumping for joy!"

I frowned at him and crossed my arms, though less repuled than earlier. he seemed nicer, more composed now.

"Dosent the fire look warm Lilykins?" It did look really toasty...No! im not staying with Jam-I mean Potter! Gah, the party had gone to my head.

"I really had better go."

"Naw, Evans dont go" He sounded so sincere. was this really the same Potter who had teased me constantly for the last six years?

"I gotta go."

"Beautiful dont hurry" Beautiful? since when has Potter ever called me anything besides sexy or hot stuff?

"Well, I would like something to drink..." Potter jumped over to a large potter plant and pulled it away to show a stash of bottles and mugs.

"Potter!" I cried. "Thats your drink stash?"

He smiled "You wont tell anyone, right Lilycake?"

"of, of course" I stuttered, suprised he let me see a marauder secret so easily. I hesitantly sat down on the couch.

_ 'I wonder what the girls will think when I tell them I was with James all night' _I thought of their expressions. Alice Mary and Ellie and been convinced that i loved James ever since they thought we 'flirted' last year.

"Now, isnt this so much better than studying?" Potter came over carrying two glasses. He handed one to me and sat down next to me. I took a sip and spluttered all over.

"Hey, this isnt butterbeer!"

"I never said it was" he smirked.

I stared into his eyes, thinking about how amazing they were. Brown eyes speckeled with green and golden flecks. They were always dancing and in the firelight looked like topaz. i noticed him staring at me

"Your eyes are beautiful" he breathed.

I blushed and looked away. What was happening to me? it was like i was under a spell. He took the book i was carrying and moved closer to me.

"You mind?" he murmured. I shook my head.

"at least I can say i tried to leave" I smiled

He looked up, horrorstruck, and at first i thought i had truly hurt him, but i saw that smile in his eyes "Lilybud, im insulted!"

I laughed as he casually took my hand. It felt like the teperature int he room had gone up twenty degrees.

"isnt this better than an essay?"

yes, yes it was. but i wasnt going to admit that out loud, no sireee.

i saw him looking at my lips, I smiled

"If sirius came in?"

"Lets cross that bridge when we come to it."

He leaned closer, and I felt his breath on my cheeks

"The essays not going to write itself," I said teasingly

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment. Suddenly words appered on the paper. I laughed as i glanced at them. It was the smae sentence over and over again _"Lily Loves James"_

"Do you remember, back in fifth year, when you told me youd rather go out witht he giant squid?"

i blushed, embarresed by my former self.

"Well, what would you say now?"

"I-I-I" I stuttered. what was i supposed to say? if i said no, he would be really hurt, but if i said yes, what if he went back to his old cocky self in the morning? "I dont-"

He leaned towards me. closer, closer. suddenly, his lips were on mine. i felt electricity spark and kissed him back. He held me in his arms and we sat there for what seemed like forever, exploring each others mouths. we broke apart and looked at me with such intensity, i was scared for a minute.

"Lily Evans. I know ive been a real prat in the past, but i want to change. In the beginnig, I asked you out because i knew it annoyed the hell out of you. now, Im asking you out becasue I love you. So will you be my girlfriend Lils?"

"Of course, James"

He was shocked as I called him James, AND accepted his proposal. He smiled that lop-sided smile i loved so much, and kissed me again.

Little did we know, we had an audience. Hands began to clap and we turned around to see Remus and Sirius behind us

"took you long enough, mate." smiled sirius

"PADFOOT!" James jumped up and tackled his friend while Remus smiled, watching what was sure to be a funny fight. He turned and winked at me, and mouththed the words _'Thank You' _I must have looked puzzled because he came over to me and smirked.

"you should have seen Prongs before the party. He was so stressed you wouldnt show, He really does love you, its not just aphase, you know. Thanks for making him happy again."

I smiled "anytime"

I looked back at the fight and laughed to myself. the rest of 7th year would be the best yet, i could feel it.


End file.
